2009-03-29 - Speeder Bike Diversion (Episode II)
Byss: Byss'shya Spaceport There is a restless wind that blows hot across this barren plateau that hosts the Spaceport. Byss'shya Spaceport never boasted more than a few berths when there was some commerce with the mines, and they show signs of disrepair, but also of recent construction. The landing pads have been freshly repaved and resurfaced, and glimmer with a newness quite out of place on most parts of Byss. There are more ships coming and going than in recent years, and many of the faces are Mon Calamari and Quarren as well as Abyssin and Human. Yet this is still a hot and desolate landscape, and when the sun is high, the air wavers with rising heat currents. To the right of the field is a low rectangular shed. The old 'Ka'tem Mining Corporation sign' has been replaced with a shiny new sign that reads in bright letters, 'Byss Planetary Customs: Stop Here'. The door to the shed is much newer than the rest of the building, and there are bits of rust on the ground where apparently some equipment recently was hauled away. The terminal building is a make-shift hut roofed with corrugated plas-steel, but has been freshly repainted. Inside is a pair of wooden desks with chairs for on-duty spaceport employees. A set of new plastic benches sit facing the feshly-scrubbed windows that look out on the landing pads. Off to the side a brightly-painted door reads, 'All-Species Toilet. 5 credits.' NO POLICE: This place is a haven for criminals and seldom manned by IC Police. See '+help no-police' for details. Items you can +get: Security Docking Clamp <13x> Kalira feels the blaster bolt singing into her shoulder, her entire upper left arm aching as a result and the disgusting stench of a perfectly good jacket, her analytical mind tallying up the damage. She staggers back slightly, watching Mi'yuki being attacked with open worry on her face, one her good hand thrown out towards the troopers firing at her for a moment, trying to defend herself. She deflects the blaster bolt aimed at her while taking another measured step to the side, trying to draw attention further away from Mi'yuki even as she tries to ease towards the exit to the hangar. The Stormtrooper's expression is unreadable behind his mask. "Anyone that surrenders now -may- be spared, though only if they later agree to accept authority." he says, squeezing the trigger again. "It gives me no pleasure to do this." COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Kalira! COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius's lethally accurate blaster bolt hits and maims Kalira. Kalira staggers back, her right arm now holding her side as she goes heavily to one knee, dazed and idly reflecting that Pain is not the enemy - it reminds her that she's still alive. "Fine," she says in a low voice. "You want me that badly, fine. I surrender." Mi'yuki raises her hands to surrender. Trooper Genji puts down 10 White Stormtrooper Armors. Trooper Genji puts down 10 White Stormtrooper Gauntletss. Trooper Genji puts down 10 White Stormtrooper Bootss. Trooper Genji puts down 10 White Stormtrooper Helmets. Cocking the pump on the flechette launcher again, the dark figure approaches Vegetius at an easy stride. From Geoffrey, Nar'lan, getting no reaction from the stormtrooper, turns back to the chaos and sighs when he spots a certain well known and incredibly-annoying-in-her-ability-to-cause-trouble human. The senator pats the Nerf before he directs the beast to move over towards Felicia "I rather hope this is Suhedir's cunning 'reform' of the army, or we are between a gas mining facility and the tibanna gas. Diplomatic immunity is, I fear, more of a theoretical right than a real one." Tuil slowly walks his speeder bike down the ramp of his ship, looking both ways to make sure he is not seen. Then, upon reaching the ground, he gets the engine purring softly and guns it, the repulsors and thrusters giving all they got as the Jedi accelerates toward where all the people are. He flies down the lane of starships and as he gets clear, he steers with one hand and pulls out his saber with the other. COMBAT: You ignite your green lightsaber. "Oh, I surrender," Felicia says, softly and takes a step back. She half raises her hands. A look flicks at the Nerf and she shakes her head slowly, warningly, at the approaching rider. The roar from Tuil's speeder catches her attention and she moves back even further, out of its projected path! Kalira eyes the speeder bike and it's driver with only mild interest and simply takes a seat on the ground now, holding her side with her right hand while her upper arm and shoulder ache like mad. Her gaze sweeps slowly around and she gathers her focus in, calmly - grimly - waiting. And true to his word, as soon as the women surrender, Heinrich lowers his rifle immediately, barking out a "Cease fire!" to his troops. "Now." he says, calmly. "Which of you will don the armor of a Stormtrooper, and fight for our cause?" he says, motioning to Zamir. "And stop that man on the beast, and offer him the same cho..." he says, blinking as Tuil comes blazing in. He does not raise his rifle just yet. "No one fires on the Jedi unless he takes an overtly hostile gesture." he says, waiting. Mi'yuki continues to keep her hands raised. "Understood," the dark figure replies, morose, as quiet steps take him toward the bantha/dewback/whatever the Senator is using for locomotion. The helmet's visor turns upon Tuil's bike stunt, however. From Geoffrey, Nar'lan does his level best to hold himself high on the Nerf, despite not really being a master nerf rider and the various dings and bruises he is carrying from this Force forsaken planet. As he nears the black trooper he speaks "Who you are and who you answer to, I do not know. I am however Trask Nar'lan, Senator of Bothawui, leader of the Bothan people, and I demand to speak to whoever is in charge, as a diplomat and....what the deuce?" the senator peers towards the speeder bike and lightsabre combo "If you'd rather I just took the ladies away while you dealt with the Jedi, that would be acceptable instead?" he tries hopefully. Tuil rockets forward and gooses the engines a couple of times before laying it all on! The speeder bike accelerates even more, redlining the engine! The scenery to either side of the Jedi is a blur as he focuses on one of the leader troopers, his lightsaber at the ready! Slashing across the scene in the bike, Tuil leans out, his saber perpendicular to the bike to clothes line the trooper with the green cleaver! FORCE: You experience an urgent feeling and receive a vision: Mi'yuki wounded and surrendering. ::Telepathic message: "Would you please try to get her out of here?" ::You think of Kalira ... COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Heinrich Vegetius from the back of Crimson Speeder Bike! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius tries to dodge, but Tuil's green lightsaber strikes and shreds him. Sparkling, green eyes turn to Tuil's approaching speeder and Felicia quickly steps away from the combat! When she sees Vegetius being hit, a smile creases her lips -- and she moves even further away, trying to take advantage of the confusion to step away from the fray entirely! But not so fast as to invite anyone to shoot at her. Kalira appears, for all intents and purposes, to be calmly sitting where she is on the tarmac, her gaze following Zamir for a moment more than anyone else. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly, feeling a pebble bounce off of her shoulders and she casually glances around again, her attention narrowly focused for a moment. She then sighs, briefly annoyed, but doesn't get up off the ground either. Mon Moab comes down the ramp behind Tuil. When the senior Jedi climbs on his speeder bike and roars off, the junior can't help but stand there and watch. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Mi'yuki and transmit an alert feeling. FORCE: You experience a cautious feeling and think of Mi'yuki. The Stormtrooper is struck by the lightsaber, and staggers a second, in pain. But he has taken far worse wounds than this, and it isn't likely to slow him down. He ignites his jetpack, launching himself back into his speeder, calling over his comm, "All Stormtrooper forces, open fire on the Jedi. Do not allow the prisoners to escape." Heinrich Vegetius boards Security Speeder. Kalira calmly lifts one hand and feathers her hair back from her face, watching with a look of absolute bland neutrality on her face. Prisoner. Indeed. Mi'yuki continues to hold her hands up. "Get off the ..." Zamir's visor looks upon Nar'lan's vehicle. "...beast. Now." He doesn't have the time to bark, so the muzzle of the flechette-launching canister is turned upon Felicia as she tries to escape. From Geoffrey, Nar'lan slips down off the Nerf and looks at Zamir "You understand that if you shoot at her, you had be pretty damn sure of winning things or I assure you, things will not go well for you my friend. Bothans have long memories and even longer paws." Nar'lan looks over to Felicia and shakes his head before he turns back to Zamir "Now, what are you doing here on a Republic world? You are not Byss security and this is a violation of both Republic and Byss laws, and the laws of common decency. Byss is a neutral world." Behind him the two bodyguards look shifty eyed at each other in that 'Are we going to get shot because our boss is a darn idjit' way. Tuil flies off after hitting Vegetius and loops around at high speed, banking hard, almost grazing the side of the bike against the deck! Coming back flat out, Tuil senses more than sees that Vegetius is gone, but Zamir is threatening one of the women. Throttling up, he zooms forward for another strike, this time at the dark one with the flechette launcher. COMBAT: You swing your green lightsaber at Zamir's head from the back of Crimson Speeder Bike! COMBAT: By sheer luck, Zamir evades Tuil's green lightsaber. COMBAT: Guard Troopers GT09 fire their BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistols at Crimson Speeder Bike! COMBAT: Crimson Speeder Bike is not damaged by Guard Troopers GT09's blaster bolt. When Zamir's weapon is pointed her way Felicia immediately stops moving. She half raises her hands and remains very still, looking at Nar'lan. Almost still! The Viceroy suddenly jumps, as if something startled her. A pensive expression follows and she casts a secret look around the tarmac. From Security Speeder, Heinrich Vegetius lands in the seat of the security speeder, but clearly doesn't want to trust in the cheap blasters this vehicle provides. With all of the poised of a soldier who has dedicated his life to killing people on the field of battle, bringing his rifle to a steady state as he squeezes off a shot at the Jedi Jouster. From Security Speeder, COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Tuil in Crimson Speeder Bike from the back of Security Speeder! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Heinrich Vegetius's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. Kalira's head turns to follow the action, but she waits until Mi'yuki is near enough that she murmurs, "Come, have a seat," with a trace of a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't bring along any snack to share for the show. are you okay?" FORCE: You experience an alert feeling and receive a vision: Mon Moab standing by the ship ::Telepathic message: "Master Lindo, do I help you?" ::You think of Mon Moab ... Mi'yuki hobbles towards Kalira and takes a seat beside her, a hand holding at the felchette wounds that still ooze blood. "I guess I'm all right," Mi'yuki replies to the other, her face pale from the loss of internal fluids. The adolescent leans her back up against Kalira's shoulder for support. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Mon Moab and transmit an alert feeling and a vision: Tuil racing around. You then transmit the telepathic message: "No way, protect the ship." FORCE: You experience a sad feeling and receive a vision: A single tear ::Telepathic message: "Yes, master." ::You think of Mon Moab ... And fwoosh goes a lightsaber, luckilly just skimming past Zamir's visored helmet by a matter of inches. Deciding Tuil is a bigger threat, he fires a blast at the Jedi's arms. COMBAT: Zamir fires his Olmec Flechette Launcher at Tuil's arms in Crimson Speeder Bike! COMBAT: Tuil tries to dodge, but Zamir's well-aimed flechette cloud hits and shreds his arm. Nar'lan seems to get no response, and they are all a little occupied with the Jedi, so Nar'lan pads around Zamir and heads for Felicia's position, his flowing clothes billowing. The Senator pats a part of his clothing, re-assuring himself, before he holds up a paw to Felicia. The Bothan turns to keep an eye on the proceedings "I fear the Jedi will not last long." FORCE: You experience a curious feeling and think of Jayce Sand. From Security Speeder, Heinrich Vegetius calls his out. "No surrender will be offered for the Jedi." Vegetius says over the radio. "I tried to save that fool from his own death, but if he insists on attacking first and asking questions later...we will make an example out of him. Even Jedi Masters do not dare attack Stormtroopers." he says, shooting again. From Security Speeder, COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius fires his Avernus SOTH Sniper Blaster at Tuil's arms in Crimson Speeder Bike from the back of Security Speeder! COMBAT: Heinrich Vegetius's lethally accurate blaster bolt hits and maims Tuil's arm. Blaster bolts and flechettes come from all sides as Tuil speeds by. The Jedi's outstretched arm is shredded and he pulls it close, extinguishing his lightsaber as he flies away across the plateau down a lane of ships away from the gathering. The battle is over. Felicia drops a hand to the Bothan's arm, squeezing Nar'lans wrist thankfully. "Tuil falls!" She exclaims, quietly. "There is no way out. Just..." She leans to the side and whispers something in the Senator's furry ear. Kalira angles her body slightly so that Mi'yuki is leaning against her good shoulder. She watches the Jedi retreat and shakes her head slightly, something sad but expectant in her gaze before she looks back to Mi'yuki. "I don't suppose they'll let us bleed to death," she murmurs. Mon Moab watches in fascination as the Jedi Sempai attacks the Stormtroopers from the speeder bike. The young man starts forward to help, but something stays him and he retreats to the ship, taking cover among the landing struts and other equipment. "Don't move." Zamir's flechette turns back upon Felicia and the Bothan as soon as the threat is gone. "Kneel on the floor, put your hands behind your heads." He snaps a finger at a few stormtrooper privates doing absolutely nothing with their time, as they approach and set their guns onto his would-be hostage's heads. And then, a hand goes to a comsys. "Dispatch - two people are in need of medical attention and other two need to be taken away. Respond immediately." Nar'lan places his paw on top of Felicia's hand and gives it a pat "Remember what I said? I'll die at Bothan hands not these human fools. Though it makes sense now. Many of the reports I have been receiving, bases and white armour." The Senator turns to look at Zamir "I am not sure if you heard me before. I am a senator of the Republic and a planetary leader. I demand to know by what authority you believe you can do this? Who are you representing? This is a neutral Republic port." Mon Moab slips into hiding. "They could, their leader has not show much rationale yet," Mi'yuki replies softly. "Too bad Master Tuil didn't win. It would certainly have made things a lot more sensible," the youth replies. Heinrich Vegetius frowns. "Who is that alien who is spouting nonsense about humans? Take the rest to prison. That one....we need to show a little respect." he says, motioning to the Guard Troopers. "Silence." Zamir replies, and lifts his gun at Nar'lan's face. "I hate your disgusting furry species and I hope you die now." Kalira gets slowly to her feet, extending a hand to Mi'yuki as well and walks into captivity. Kalira boards Security Speeder. Mi'yuki boards Security Speeder. "I'm not just anybody. I'm the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, firmly settled in two major systems already." Felicia speaks calmly at Vegetius, a hand smoothing the fabric of her clothes. She moves with the Stormtroopers as they lead her away, but her voice is mild as she continues: "You would want me as an ally, Mr. Vegetius, not just some cannon-fodder soldier." From Security Speeder, Heinrich Vegetius nods. "Yes. And I wear Stormtrooper armor. Are you trying to imply I am some cannon fodder soldier? Don't be foolish. Everyone has a role they can play, and not all of them are grunt soldiers. But they all will wear the armor, because the Emperor wishes it to be so." COMBAT: Zamir fires his Olmec Flechette Launcher at Nar'lan's head! COMBAT: Nar'lan tries to dodge, but Zamir's flechette cloud hits and shreds his head. Nar'lan collapses, critically injured. Nar'lan tries to turn his head away from the flechette gun but is not fast enough, collapsing to the ground as the small darts tear through the various parts of his head and the senator goes down for the count. The rather bloody count. "No!" Felicia tears away from a Stormtrooper's restraining arm and turns to the fallen Bothan. "Let me look at him! I'm a doctor," she tugs at another black-gloved hand that restrains her path. "Silence." Zamir snaps at Felicia and snaps his fingers at the troops, who get ready to pistol-whip the good doctor! COMBAT: Guard Troopers GT01 attack Felicia Khan with their BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistols! COMBAT: Felicia Khan tries to dodge, but Guard Troopers GT01's BlasTech DL-42 Blaster Pistol hits and moderately wounds Felicia Khan. Category:March 2009 RP Logs